La última luz
by YaelitaWolf
Summary: Un pueblo corre peligro, y un misterioso mensaje obligará a los guerreros más poderosos de china a emprender el viaje para detener lo que será la mayor batalla de sus vidas. Mientras tanto, entre las sombras, una poderosa amenaza se prepara para conquistar, no solo china, sino el mundo entero. Falta poco, pronto resurgirá de sus cenizas y...despertará.


**Aquí vamos con otra nueva historia, amigos míos, esta vez, la trama no será (almenos principalmente) comedia, sino, como lo indica arriba, aventura y romance...o algo así...no lo sé muy bien todavía xD.**

**Pues nada, espero que os guste y acompañeis a nuestros heroes en una nueva aventura ;)**

**AH! y, siempre se me olvida: **_Kung fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks y no pretendo hacer dinero con esto, sino divertirme y entretener a__otros._

**Lo pongo en K+ por si acaso, no tiene contenidos...osados, xDD, sino que puede ser un poco violento...no se de estás cosas, así que dadme vuestro consejo, por favor.**_  
_

******sin más dilación...os dejo con el prólogo.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**_ Entre las tinieblas._

Las nubes opacas y llenas de amargura, que eclipsaban la belleza y grandeza con que la luna llena debería de reinar en el firmamento de aquella atormentada noche, dejaban que de sus cuerpos negros, oscuros y voluminosos se derramaran sin cuidado alguno los ríos afligidos que llevaban reprimiendo durante días. Gemían con truenos desgarradores y relámpagos que iluminaban por unos segundos las tierras, alejando, como consecuencia, las sombras.

Las sierras y cordilleras, carentes de color, se elevaban a tal altura que parecían querer consolar a la bóveda celeste con caricias tranquilizadoras. Pero de nada servían, sus intentos eran todos en vano: Las precipitaciones eran siempre constantes en aquella región, bien sea por la altitud o porque allí ya no quedaba nada. El frío de las montañas y las lluvias torrenciales, que eran un fenómeno muy común, hacían que la vida allí fuera prácticamente imposible. La oscuridad parecía estar siempre presente. Incluso cuando la blancura de la nieve se posaba sobre la tierra, el cielo siempre proporcionaba ése aura inquietante e inseguro.

Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, escondido entre las montañas se hallaba, fiera y desafiante contra la tempestad, una monumental fortaleza, sin nada que envidiar al robusto cuerpo del relevo que la rodeaba. Dos torres principales sobresalían de la estructura. De distintos muros caían viejas telas desgarradas, del color de la sangre, y en las que se encontraba dibujado un símbolo apenas visible.

El joven panda observó con asombro y terror la grandiosa edificación, a pesar de que la espesura de la lluvia dificultaba mucho su apreciación. Tan ausente estaba, que, en un movimiento en falso, resbaló con torpeza por culpa del barro, cayendo al suelo de cara.

Un gruñido irritado lo puso nervioso, por lo que intentó ponerse en pie de inmediato, tan solo para volver a resbalar en el empeño. Una mano robusta lo agarró por el brazo, y con un movimiento brusco lo puso en pie.

–Estúpidos pandas…–Escupió con desprecio la figura que lo irguió.

El joven, que ahora se mantenía cabizbajo, sintió con desgracia como la saliva de aquel sujeto se mezclaba con la humedad del pelaje blanco que cubría su rostro.

–¿A que esperas? ¡Camina! –Bramó de nuevo, impaciente, empujándolo con violencia hacia la gran entrada de madera.

El prisionero cayó de rodillas unos metros más adelante debido al empujón. Aquella criatura era muy fuerte. Sus manos robustas y poderosas, su alta estatura y los músculos que seguramente se encontraría bajo esa armadura negra, lo intimidaban como nadie había podido hacerlo. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por la protección de un casco, igualmente negro (Aunque la opacidad de la lluvia sumada a la oscuridad de la noche, hacían que diferenciar algún otro color que no fuera el negro hubiese sido imposible). Y no dejaba de preguntarse que serían, que sería la especia que se escondía tras esa incógnita de gran sobrenombre.

Al instante, el chirriar de la madera dio paso a la abertura de la puerta. El panda observó con asombro y por vez primera el interior de tal fortaleza.

Otro empujón cargado de agresividad le obligó a adentrarse en lo desconocido. El sonido de los grilletes y cadenas que lo habían acompañado desde el inicio del camino resonaron con un eco hueco por todo el castillo.

Una alfombra roja granate le indicaba los pasos que debía tomar.

El vendaval podía escucharse con claridad, ya que algunos de los cristales que dejaban ver un paisaje opaco estaban rotos y esparcidos por el suelo.

Una vez acostumbrado al nuevo ambiente, el joven panda pudo distinguir que tan solo había dos antorchas en todo el lugar, lo que dificultaba vislumbrar los detalles. De todas formas, el miedo que le corroía por dentro le impedía pensar o analizar su alrededor. La principal preocupación la depositaba en un montón de ojos amarillos que se clavaban con un extraño deseo en él. Gruñidos leves, gruñidos fieros y también ansiosos resonaban cerca de las ventanas.

–¡Que agradable sorpresa! –Exclamó una voz ronca, poderosa, lo que le causó un escalofrío en su espalda.

No fue sino entonces cuando el panda se percató de la presencia de otro sujeto más en la estancia oscura.

Al final del rio rojo que creaba la alfombra, se hallaba un trono alto, majestuoso e intimidante, que ejercía coacción ante sus subordinados. Sentado en él, con los pies encima de uno de los reposa brazos, y apoyando su cabeza en su mano, cuyo codo estaba, a su vez, apoyado en el otro brazo del trono. Lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al notar como sus ojos amarillos brillaban en la negrura de la sala, y se compenetraban con esas cuchillas afiladas que suponían sus dientes. Pudo apreciar como una cola se zarandeaba con inquietud y ansiedad.

–Adelante! –Invitó con una hospitalidad claramente fingida– Me deleito enormemente con las visitas…–continuo con aquel timbre áspero–…sobretodo con las…apetecibles.

Cientos de risas se esparcieron por la estancia, resonando por todo el castillo con grandes ecos vacios.

El panda empezó a sudar frío y, asustado, se vio forzado a acercarse hacia aquella criatura que comenzaba a gruñir de impaciencia. Con cada paso inseguro grillaban sus cadenas, poniéndolo todavía más nervioso al recordarle que estaba completamente indefenso.

Con la ayuda de un empujón final, el joven cayó de rodillas ante sus pies. Miraba hacia el suelo con sumo temor, esperando que en cualquier momento…sucediera lo inevitable. Era incapaz de levantar la cabeza.

–¿De dónde lo habéis traído? –Preguntó el de voz espinosa sin quitarle ojo de encima al jugoso prisionero.

–Del este, señor–respondió firme, pero al mismo tiempo sumiso ante la autoridad que le ejercía.

–Un guerrero? –La voluminosa criatura se levantó del trono, imponiendo mayor terror e inquietud. Comenzó a inspeccionar mejor al panda, rodeándolo con curiosidad, como un depredador analizando a su presa.

–No–negó con las manos en la espalda, ganándose su atención– de la aldea, majestad.

El rey frunció el ceño. Volvió a posar ferozmente sus ojos en el oso, con desconcierto lo observó:

–Entonces, que haces aquí? –Le preguntó, acuclillándose para estar a su altura. Se aproximo peligrosamente a su rostro–…que has hecho como para venir ante mi presencia?

El joven elevó por unos segundos sus ojos, pero, al no atreverse a levantar también la cabeza, volvió a posarlos en sus grilletes con una expresión de pavor que no le pudo ocultar. El aliento tan cercano de tal ser producía en él una nueva sensación de lo más desagradable. El corazón le latía con rapidez, comenzaba a sudar frío y sus músculos se tensaban con tan solo oír el sonido alarmante de su voz. Su cuerpo le estaba advirtiendo de algo…algo que él no podía entender todavía.

El inquietante sujeto agarró los mofletes rellenos del asustado panda, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Al instante, miel y sangre chocaron de una manera que el entendimiento del oso no alcanzaba a comprender. No comprendía el por qué, al conectar las dos miradas, las fuerzas se renovaban, el pulso cardiaco se aceleraba, las pupilas se le dilataban a ambos, y sentía una corriente de energía recorrer todo su cuerpo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el causante de todo, por la sencilla razón de que a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

RAS!

Un rayo iluminó por completo la estancia, permitiéndole al panda poder distinguir con claridad la mitad derecha del inmenso ser. Tenía la cara cubierta por una máscara como todos los demás, sin embargo, la apertura de los ojos era más achinada por los lados, tenía una cavidad para la boca en la que se simulaban unos colmillos como los de los dragones de las leyendas. Sabía que era un felino, de eso no tenía duda alguna: su voz grave, melosa y autoritaria, su gran y musculoso cuerpo, esa cola que se movía azorada…

Aquel gruñó como instinto ante las miradas del panda.

–Lo encontramos en el camino lunar hace tres días, corría como un condenado atravesando nuestras tierras…–continuó el soldado, cuyo rostro, al igual que el de los demás, seguía oculto. Sin embargo, el rey no respondió, sino que mantuvo el contacto visual con el panda, frunciendo el ceño. –…señor, está bien?

Aunque parecía haberlo ignorado, la verdad era que sus oídos habían captado cada una de sus palabras.

–Ya veo…–respondió tajante.–…Dime, que debería hacer contigo? –preguntó, posando una de sus enormes zarpas en su cabeza. Al joven le asaltaron sensaciones que nunca había experimentado…sentía que en cualquier momento le clavaría las garras en el cráneo– Porque…si sigo mi instinto no tardaré mucho en matarte… en mi produces sed de sangre…–el panda tragó con fuerza.

Un silencio reinó en la sala, únicamente quebrado por el diluvio que luchaba por entrar en la fortaleza, los truenos resonaban con rugidos de rabia.

–Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en persona a un panda…–Habló, al mismo tiempo que rompía el agarre que había formado en su cabeza y daba dos pasos hacia atrás–…pero todavía no he olvidado la irritación natural que me producen los de tu especie–Suspiró, alejándose de la cercanía del oso–….supongo que tantos años de guerra no se olvidan así como así. –se encogió de hombros al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza con decepción.

El panda, que seguía con la mirada sus gestos, no atinó a nada más que adoptar una expresión de desconcierto ante las palabras de esa figura que se había adentrado en la oscuridad. Acaso había dicho…

–…¿"Guerra"? –Pensó en alto y, al ser las primeras palabras que salían de su boca en días, no pudo evitar quebrar ligeramente la voz.

Tan solo fue un sencillo susurro, un susurro que pasaría desapercibido para muchas criaturas. Sin embargo, una de las orejas del enmascarado se volteo al notar el sonido, y la voz del oso llegó a sus oídos volviéndose clara. El felino, que todavía se encontraba de espaldas, se dio la vuelta para encarar al dueño de la pregunta. Inclinó su cabeza, alzó un poco las palmas de sus manos y arqueó una ceja, perplejo…¿o no tanto?

–…Si, "guerra" –El panda seguía con esa expresión confundida. El tirano de sus grilletes se irguió y, tras unos segundos, continuó, adaptando un tono más grave, lo que le hizo suponer al oso que su se encontraba en una absoluta seriedad– Bueno, supongo que habrás escuchado las leyendas de tu clan, ¿verdad?

–…–No respondió. Su corazón todavía latía ante el nuevo carácter de su voz.

La figura que lo había asaltado hace 3 días en su trayecto seguía a sus espaldas, por lo que, al ver que no contestaba, le dio un golpe bastante contundente con la empuñadura de la lanza de metal que tenía en sus manos.

–¡Responde!–intervino con creciente furia por la falta de respeto hacia su señor.

Pero, ante la violencia de su súbdito, la autoridad que tenía le dio, al, seguramente, rey, la licencia para acallarlo al levantar una de sus patas. El panda, al ver como su agresor quedaba acallado, comprendió que debía medir con completa precisión sus acciones y palabras. Una sola orden, un solo gesto de aquella figura oscura…y su tiempo expiraría al instante.

–Tranquilízate, Tora, recuerda que es nuestro invitado, además de que tenemos…mucho tiempo–le censuró con ese tono falso que comenzaba a estremecer al panda.

El aludido gruñó, observando como el panda, de rodillas y mirando sus grilletes, se mantenía en la misma posición. Asintió apretando los dientes.

–Bien…–dijo tajante al ver la obediencia de su siervo –…estoy seguro de que tu respuesta es afirmativa, verdad? –volvió a dirigir sus palabras hacia el de blanco y negro, ganándose una mirada de este, pues había vuelto a captar su atención. Sonrió ligeramente al oler el miedo– Cuéntame, ¿que cuentan todas esas leyendas, historias y gestas?

Tuvo presencia un silencio que el panda utilizó para tragar saliva y humedecerse los labios.

Sudaba frío.

–C-cuentan…cuentan las hazañas de nuestros ancestros y antiguos líderes…–Balbuceó con dificultad. Advirtió, tal vez porque escucho sus pasos o porque aquel sentimiento de alerta volvió a dispararse, que el gran ser se aproximaba.

–¿Nada más? –Preguntó con simulada ignorancia.

Él ya se encontraba a su lado, y esto no hizo más que acelerarle el corazón.

–Si…–respondió con voz quebrada y en un tono patéticamente agudo–…hablan de luchas encarnizadas y sangrientas…guerras violentas e interminables…entre…entre…

No pudo acabar, ya que aquel ser comenzaba a respirar en su espalda.

–¿Entre quién? –le susurró, jugando con su pavor incontrolado. El hedor que desprendía el oso lo impacientaba, aunque no le sorprendía…no era la primera vez.

–Dos especies, dos clanes…–Quería correr, gritar, pedir auxilio–...los pandas y…–quedó callado.

Escuchó con desesperación como el enmascarado desenfundaba sus garras y gruñía. El gran ser se coloco enfrente suya.

– ¡¿Quienes?! –Bramó. Su simpatía había llegado a su fin, no aguantaba más, todo lo relacionado con esa estúpida especie le hervía la sangre.

El objetivo de su ira cerró con fuerza los ojos para no mirar su rostro encendido. Comenzó a jadear. Nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida.

–¡D-demonios! ¡los demonios de la noche!–Soltó con un pequeño tartamudeo.

El aliento acusador del sujeto que lo atormentaba se retiró gradualmente. El oso volvió a respirar con normalidad.

–Exacto…–sus pasos resonaron por la sala, perdiéndose en el espacio de tan inmensa estructura. Se encaminó hacia el trono. El joven de ojos marrones supuso que se sentaría, pero en vez de esto, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del panda. Le gustaba verlo sufrir por consecuencia de su cercanía. – 2 siglos….2 largos siglos–Ladeó la cabeza y junto las manos en sus espaldas– Viviendo alejado, marginado de la sociedad y del mundo…tan solo por un simple error–Su voz quejosa desprendía un amargura y rencor, pero su amabilidad fingida había vuelto.

El panda no entendía nada, y eso lo desesperaba aún más, por lo que no pudo aguantar más y se levantó, ansioso.

Un par de ojos amarillos hicieron amago de aproximarse, pero la autoridad lo detuvo con una mirada afilada. La sangre de sus ojos podría petrificar a cualquiera.

–Pero todo acabará pronto –Acercó su rostro al del oso– ¡resurgiremos de nuestras cenizas! ¡Y tomaremos lo que nos pertenece! –Su furia aumentaba por momentos, a la vez que la distancia entre ambos se acortaba– ¡Toda vida temblará ante mi ira! ¡Todos se postraran ante mi presencia!

El de blanco y negro, ya de pié, estaba al borde, demasiada confusión, desasosiego, ansiedad, miedo…

–¿Quién eres tú? –Pronunció en un susurro prácticamente inaudible, sin atreverse a elevar ni lo más mínimo su voz.

–Es curioso…–ignoró su pregunta con altanería–…somos tan diferentes…

–¿Qué eres? –repitió un poco más alto, sospechando la respuesta.

–Nosotros somos todo lo contrario a vuestra especie…no entiendo como pudisteis derrotarme de una manera tan…absurda–El desprecio de su voz se hacía más notable con cada palabra.

–¡¿QUIEN ERES TÚ?! –Gritó, harto, dejando a un lado las consecuencias de su osadía y mirándolo a los ojos.

La figura se irguió. La luna, cuya curiosidad la había arrastrado a librarse del velo de las nubes, iluminaba algunas partes de su pecho y piernas. El panda, con terror y alertado pudo apreciar con dificultad como levantaba su voluminoso brazo agarraba el yelmo metálico que cubría toda la superficie de su cabeza.

Bajó los brazos de nuevo. Ahora, el morrión oscuro se encontraba sujeto entre ellos. Un movimiento fugaz, y un sonido metálico significó que lo había arrojado al suelo.

Se acercaba lentamente, desafiante y con malas intenciones. Sus ojos, sumergidos en un mar amarillo, se clavaban en él inyectados en sangre.

El causante de tal actitud retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, para evitar el inevitable encuentro. Tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, apoyándose con los brazos. Los ojos sanguinarios estaban a unos pocos centímetros de los suyos.

Tragó fuerte.

Como deseaba que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, que en cualquier momento se despertara de un sobresalto y…volviera a la vida real.

RAAAAAAS!

Un relámpago, acompañado de un trueno ensordecedor, rompió la barrera del sonido a poca distancia de la fortaleza, iluminando todo, hasta el rincón más oscuro.

El joven abrió sus ojos como nunca lo había hecho. Sus pupilas se comprimieron hasta el punto de no distinguirse. Su corazón latía tan rápido que cesó su funcionamiento por unos instantes. El sudor se hizo más intenso y el tiempo se detuvo.

Ante él se encontraba lo imposible. No podía ser cierto. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba dormido y su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

Al final, después de 20 generaciones…parecía ser que no estaban extintos, que no los habían exterminado como los pergaminos de historia indicaban. Estaban equivocados, porque…

…Uno de "ellos" se estaba preparando para acabar con su vida.

–¡Yo soy HU WANG! ¡rey de la oscuridad! ¡Asesino de Reyes! ¡Conquistador de china! ¡Exterminador de pandas! ¡Y CULMINARÉ MI VENGANZA, EN ESTA VIDA O EN LA OTRA! –Rugió poderoso.

En ese justo momento, cuando el último subidón de adrenalina colmo el vaso, se dio cuenta de cuál era el sentimiento que le carcomía al mirarle a los ojos. Era más fuerte que un simple miedo. Era algo natural.

Su atacante era el depredador…

Y él…era la presa.

Entonces comprendió, tras un último latido, que el trayecto de vuelta a casa…nunca había existido…

–Y nada ni nadie…podrá salvaros.

Todo se volvió negro para no volver a iluminarse nunca más.

* * *

**Antes que nada:**

**-Este capítulo esta dedicado a: Wood3nh3art**

**Bueno, eso es todo, que os ha parecido? muy mal?...ña, espero que os haya gustado...al menos un poquito **

**Y bueno, deciros que este es el prólogo (por si no os habíais fijado en el título en negrita que aparece al principio xD) y que...intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible...pero que conste que pronto comenzaré con los exámenes finales de curso...así que...ya sabeis...tendré excusa xD!**

**Yyyyyyy...no os olvideis de dejar reviews, por favor, porque sé que habrá un montón de personas que lean esto y no comenten (o simplemente digan "ya lo haré más tarde" pero nunca lo hacen xD), así que...no te cuesta nada, y creo que no hay nada más satisfactorio para un escritor que ir al correo y ver que tienes un nuevo review :)**

**Un abrazote de esos que quitan el aire, y que Dios os bendiga.**

**YaelitaWolf**


End file.
